


Two Sides of a Coin

by Lord_Elmo22



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Elmo22/pseuds/Lord_Elmo22
Summary: Day 3 of Drabble December for Zutara.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	Two Sides of a Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Drabble December for Zutara.

She hated being so far away from him.

Make no mistake, Katara loved the South Pole. It was her birthplace, her heritage and in some ways, even her legacy. She knew she would always be welcome here; Master Katara, a hero of the Hundred Year War and hero to many young women the world over.

But despite the fanfare and respectful bows, it didn’t make her bed feel any less empty. Didn’t fill the void of not having her beloved husband by her side. How alien it was not to feel his warmth a hair's breadth away. The young woman tossed and turned, the velvet soft pelts providing little in the way of comfort.

Yes… Diplomatic trips such as this were sheer torment.

Every restless night since she arrived, Katara cursed her role as ambassador, impatiently waiting for the day Zuko would be in her arms again.

_Just two more nights..._

****

He hated being so far away from her.

How fervently Zuko wished to be by his wife’s side then on her trip home . And how disappointed he was when his duty as Firelord prevented him from doing so. It was at times like these he wished his Uncle had ascended the throne. So he’d have the luxury of always being beside her, wherever her heart led.

All by his lonesome in his too large of a bed, the young man draped his hands over the silken sheet, instinctively wishing to caress her skin. To feel her every curve... to lose himself in her eyes... to hold her till the morning came...

As the moon shined mockingly through the window, Zuko impatiently waited for the day his wife would come back to him.

_Just two more nights..._


End file.
